Sept mois après
by Svetlana Black
Summary: One-shot. Draron. Sept mois après leur rupture, Draco donne rendez-vous à Ron...


_Salut !_

_Allez un petit Draron, parce que c'est aussi bon que les SBRL ( ou presque...)_

_Ce one-shot fait suite à 'Malfoys don't cry', mais peut être lu même si vous ne l'avez pas lu..._

_Persos pas à moi bla bla bla... JKR bla bla bla..._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Je me demande pourquoi j'ai accepté le rendez-vous que Draco m'a donné. Je dois le retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse dans une heure. Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvés seuls tous les deux. En fait, pas une seule fois depuis notre rupture, il y a plus de sept mois. Et notre dernière entrevue n'a rien d'un souvenir heureux. Je me souviens très bien de ce jour-là.

FLASH-BACK:

Je rentrais à l'appartement que je partageais depuis près de trois mois avec mon petit-ami. La journée avait été difficile. Un fournisseur s'était trompé : il avait envoyé de la poudre de corne d'éruptif à la place de la poudre de carapace de cafard pygmée que George et moi avions commandé. Les deux poudres étant d'aspect similaire, nous n'y avions pas prêté attention. Mais lorsque George avait voulu en ajouter à sa nouvelle invention la potion de bégaiement, la préparation avait explosé et infecté la plupart des produits entreposés dans la réserve du magasin.

Donc tout ce dont j'avais besoin, c'était que Draco me prenne dans ses bras. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas être chez nous, peut-être était-il sorti. Alors, faute d'avoir l'étreinte réconfortante de mon amant, j'allai prendre une douche chaude et relaxante.

Du moins, était ce que j'avais prévu, car lorsque j'entrai dans la chambre pour prendre des vêtements propres, je tombai sur la dernière scène que j'aurais pu imaginer : Draco et Harry, tous deux nus et enlacés dans le lit. S'en était suivie une violente dispute pendant laquelle Harry avait fuit, nous laissant nous déchirer, chacun lançant des insultes et des remarques qu'il ne pensait pas. J'avais fini par mettre Draco à la porte en lui disant que je ne voulais plus jamais le voir.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Quelques mois après notre rupture, j'ai rencontré un jeune homme, Cole McCarthy, au magasin de farces et attrapes. Nous avons vite sympathisés, puis nous nous sommes mis en couple. Cela fait maintenant quatre mois que nous sortons ensemble. Je suis heureux, amoureux; alors pourquoi ai-je accepté de revoir mon ex ? C'est ce que je me demande alors que je me prépare pour mon rendez-vous. Je suis prêt à ne pas y aller mais d'un autre côté je meure d'envie de voir Draco. Non, ce n'est peut-être pas à ce point, mais je veux savoir ce qu'il devient.

Je l'ai bien croisé il y a environ deux mois alors que je me baladais sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Cole, mais nous n'avions alors rien fait d'autre que de nous insulter, une fois de plus. Ça m'avait fait mal, je ne pouvais pas dire le contraire, même si je savais que je n'aurais rien dû ressentir face à lui - ou alors de l'indifférence - que j'aurais simplement dû m'occuper de son compagnon et non pas de mon ex. Mais quoi que je fasse, quoi que je pense, il y a toujours quelque chose qui me ramène à Draco.

_-Tu l'aimes toujours, me souffle ma conscience._

_-Non ! Il m'a trompé. Je le déteste._

_-Alors ne va pas à son rendez-vous…_

_-Pourquoi n'irai-je pas ? Aller boire un verre ne veut en aucun cas dire que j'ai le moindre sentiment pour lui._

_-Ça, c'est toi qui le dit. Avoue seulement qu'il te manque._

_-Non, il ne me manque pas du tout. Je suis avec Cole, j'en suis amoureux._

_-Et c'est frappant comme il ressemble à Draco physiquement. Aussi blond que lui, des yeux bleu glacier, tout comme lui. Même au niveau du caractère il y a des similitudes entre les deux._

_-Cole n'est pas Draco !_

_-Non, il en est la pâle copie._

_-Pas du tout !_

_-Si._

_-Non._

_-Si._

_-Non. Et puisque tu veux une preuve, je n'irai pas à son rendez-vous._

-- - --

Le moment du rendez-vous est passée depuis près d'une heure et je n'ai toujours pas bougé du canapé où je m'étais assis avant de me disputer avec ma conscience il y a une heure et demi. On frappe à la porte. Je pense que c'est Cole qui vient me rendre visite, bien qu'il m'ait dit que nous ne pourrons pas nous voir pendant une semaine car il devait partir en voyage pour son travail. Je vais donc ouvrir mais referme aussitôt la porte au nez de la personne qui se trouve derrière.

-Ron ! Ouvre, s'il te plaît…

-Non, dégage !

-Mais pourquoi ? Je…

-Je t'ai dit de dégager, je n'ai pas envie de te voir. Et tu n'as rien à faire chez moi.

-Ron…

-Pour toi, c'est Weasley. Compris, Malfoy ?

-- -- --

PoV Draco

-- -- --

Une fois de plus, il me rejette. S'il ne veut pas me voir, alors pourquoi a-t-il accepté mon rendez-vous ? Je lui pose la question.

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais j'ai réfléchis et je ne veux plus rien à voir avec toi.

Il semble furieux pourtant je n'ai rien fait qui puisse justifier sa colère. En tout cas, rien depuis notre rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et encore… car si je l'ai insulté, c'est parce que j'étais blessé de la façon qu'il a eu de me narguer en montrant bien qu'il m'avait remplacé.

-Ron… Écoute-moi, je t'en prie. Il faut qu'on parle.

-Non, je ne veux plus rien à voir avec toi, il me semble que je te l'ai déjà dit, non ?

Son ton est si froid, si distant, mais je sens que la colère est latente, qu'elle attend de pouvoir s'exprimer. D'ailleurs, cela ne tarde pas arriver.

-Mais putain, Malfoy ! Pourquoi tu viens m'emmerder, hein ? Je suis heureux avec mon copain, alors pourquoi tu reviens maintenant ? Tu veux détruire tout ce que j'ai réussit à reconstruire, c'est ça ?

Il pleure. Je sens les sanglots - de rage ou de tristesse, je ne saurais dire - dans sa voix.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvre alors sur l'homme que je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer, son beau visage ruisselant de larmes. Il m'attrape par le col de ma chemise et me plaque contre le mur du couloir, me coupant le souffle.

-Pourquoi ?, me hurle-t-il. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

Je suis bouleversé par la tristesse qui se lit dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Il relâche la pression qu'il exerçait sur mon cou - je peux mieux respirer - et recule d'un pas.

-Pourquoi ?, répète-t-il d'une voix faible.

-Parce que… je…

-- -- --

PoV Ron

-- -- --

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me mets dans un tel état pour lui. Je tremble de rage, les larmes continuent à couler et j'attends une réponse qui ne vient pas et qui, de toute façon, me ferait sans doute souffrir.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je réagis aussi violemment. Serait-ce possible que j'ai encore des sentiments pour lui ?

Non. C'est tout simplement impossible. Je le hais pour ce qu'il a osé me faire. À cause de lui, j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami; bien qu'il n'était pas le seul fautif, Harry l'était autant que lui.

-Je… Ron, je…

Il continue de bégayer, cherchant sans doute un mensonge pour justifier son attitude.

-- -- --

PoV Draco

-- -- --

-Ron, je… S'il te plait, accepte de m'écouter. S tu ne veux plus me voir après que j'ai fini de parler, je partirai et je ne viendrai plus jamais te déranger. Mais laisse-moi une chance de t'expliquer.

-Si c'est pour mentir, ce n'est pas la peine.

-Non, je te jure d'être honnête.

Il a un petit rire moqueur, je sais qu'il ne me croit pas. Néanmoins, il accepte de m'écouter et me laisse entrer dans l'appartement. Ce même appartement que j'ai partagé avec lui, cet appartement où nous avons été heureux ensemble.

Je m'assois à côté de lui sur le canapé. Je me souviens les nombreuses fois où nous avons fait l'amour sur ce sofa.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme un idiot, Malfoy ?

-Je repensais aux bons moments que j'ai passé dans cet…

-Avec Harry ?

-Non, Ron. Avec toi.

-Ouais, c'est ça… Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire de si important ?

-Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir, ma trahison, mon attitude envers toi quand nous nous croisions depuis.

-C'est bien de t'en rendre compte, mais c'est trop tard.

-Je voulais m'excuser…

-De quoi ? De m'avoir utilisé pour avoir Harry ? C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit, non ? Ce jour-là. Tu m'as dit que je n'étais qu'un second choix pour toi. Mais merde, j'étais amoureux de toi, moi !

-Je sais, je suis désolé.

-Mais c'est trop tard, Malfoy. Tu n'as qu'à retourner voir Harry si c'est lui que tu veux.

-Je me fous complètement de lui, il ne m'a jamais intéressé…

-Pourquoi m'as-tu alors dit que…

-Je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai couché avec lui. Il est venu me voir et m'a aguiché; je ne dis pas que je suis innocent mais il était tout autant responsable que moi, peut-être même plus. Je t'ai menti quand j'ai dit que avoir aimé être avec lui, que je l'aimais. Je n'ai toujours aimé qu'une personne, et c'est toi, dis-je, les larmes aux yeux.

-Par Merlin, arrête tout de suite ce petit jeu !

-Je ne joue pas. Je t'aime, Ron.

-Non, tu n'aimes que toi, Malfoy.

-Je…

Ne trouvant plus mes mots, je décide d'agir en conséquence. Je me penche vers lui et lui ravis violemment ses lèvres.

-- -- --

PoV Ron

-- -- --

Il m'embrasse et je ne peux plus bouger, mes muscles ne savent plus comment faire pour le repousser. J'ai beau me répéter que je le hais, le contact de ses lèvres fait se diffuser une douce chaleur en moi.

Il faut pourtant que je réagisse, j'ai un petit-ami et je l'aime, je ne peux pas me permettre d'embrasser un autre homme que Cole. Je reprends mes esprits et le repousse brutalement.

-Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Dégage, Malfoy !

-Ron…

-Tout de suite !

Il se lève du canapé et s'éloigne la tête basse. Puis il se retourne vers moi.

-Ron…

-Fous le camp !

Il sort enfin de l'appartement, je claque la porte derrière lui. J'ai le cœur qui bat beaucoup trop vite quand je le vois disparaître derrière le battant de bois. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Je m'effondre sur le canapé et ne peux retenir mes sanglots. Je ne supporte plus cette situation. Pourquoi m'a-t-il embrassé ? Jusqu'à ce moment-là, ça allait, mais son baiser a détruit toutes mes certitudes. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens, ce que je dois faire. Ses lèvres sont toujours aussi douces, aussi tentantes.

-Draco, murmure-je. Une fois de plus, tu me fais me sentir complètement démuni.

-- -- --

PoV Draco

-- -- --

Il claque la porte derrière moi. Alors, c'est comme ça ? Il ne veut plus de moi… J'aurais dû m'en douter, il aime son petit-ami, et moi je ne suis qu'un ex qui l'a trahi. Mais moi, je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer.

Je me laisse glisser le long du mur, juste à côté de sa porte, enserrant mes jambes de mes bras. Mon front posé sur mes genoux, je pleure silencieusement. J'ai beau savoir que ça ne sert à rien que je m'apitoie sur mon sort, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que le sort s'acharne contre moi.

Après tous les efforts que j'ai fait pour me rapprocher de lui - abandonner mes croyances, rejoindre le bon camp, devenir plus ou moins ami avec Potter - je ne peux plus le serrer dans mes bras pour une erreur de jugement.

Un homme s'approche de moi, c'est George Weasley.

-Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'étais venu voir Ron, pour parler, mais il m'a mis à la porte…

George s'assied à côté de moi. Il est l'un des rares Weasley à m'avoir accepté quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Ron.

-Raconte.

-Je lui avais donné rendez-vous ce soir sur le Chemin de Traverse mais il n'est pas venu bien qu'il avait accepté mon invitation. Alors, j'ai pris mon peu de courage à deux mains et j'ai décidé de revenir ici. Après avoir bataillé, il a enfin accepté de me laisser entrer un moment. J'ai essayé de m'expliquer avec lui au sujet de notre séparation et de mon attitude envers lui depuis. Et…

Je m'interromps, c'est difficile d'oublier la sensation de bien-être que j'ai ressenti en l'embrassant.

-Et ?, me demande George.

-Je lui ai dit que je l'aime et je l'ai embrassé. Il m'a violemment repoussé et jeté dehors.

Je continue de pleurer alors George me prend dans ses bras et me berce.

-Je n'aurais jamais crû voir un jour pleurer un Malfoy.

-Comme quoi, tout peut arriver… Mais Ron est le seul qui réussit l'exploit de me faire craquer. Pourquoi restes-tu là. Tu venais voir ton frère, non ?

-Oui, mais je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état, alors je t'emmène boire un verre.

-Non, c'est bon. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Merci, George.

-De rien. À bientôt, Draco.

-- -- --

PoV Ron

-- -- --

On frappe à la porte. Peut-être est-ce Draco qui est revenu… Je vais ouvrir rapidement.

-Salut, p'tit frère !

-George…

-Je te dérange ?

-Non, entre. Je… je m'attendais à voir quelqu'un d'autre.

-Draco ?

-Qu…Quoi ?

-Tu as très bien compris ce que j'ai dit.

-Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?

-Je l'ai vu, il y a à peine trente secondes.

-Où ça ?

-Assis devant ta porte, pleurant à cause d'un idiot qui l'a jeté une nouvelle fois.

-Co… Draco ne pleure jamais, il joue la comédie.

Serait-ce possible qu'il ait été sincère quand il disait m'aimer ? Non, il doit seulement être frustré de ne pas avoir eu ce qu'il était venu chercher.

-Eh, tu m'écoutes, Ron ?

-Hein ?!?

-Je te parle.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas l'écouter ?

-Qui ?

-Draco, évidemment. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu'il endure. Il n'a pas cessé de t'aimer, il vient te le dire et toi, la seule chose que tu trouves à faire, c'est de le jeter… Si tu ne l'aimes plus…

-J'aime Cole, je me fiche de Malfoy !

-Si tu ne l'aimes plus, reprend George comme si je ne l'avais pas coupé, dis-lui calmement, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra. Mais si tu ressens encore quelque chose pour lui, dis-le lui vite. Il est vraiment mal, Ron.

-Je… Il m'a trahi et il croit qu'il peut revenir comme ça, que tout redeviendra comme avant !

Une fois de plus, je perds mon sang-froid et je hurle après mon frère aîné. Je sais qu'il n'y est pour rien mais je ne veux pas parler de _lui_. Je sens les larmes qui reviennent, alors dès qu'elles commencent à couler, je les essuie rageusement.

-Tu vois dans l'état où tu te mets ? Ne viens pas me dire que tu te fous de lui.

-Je ne veux pas que…

Je me stoppe ne sachant plus ce que je veux vraiment.

-Je…

-Ron, qu'est-ce que tu ressens vraiment pour Draco ?

-Je crois que… qu'il m'attire toujours et que… je l'ai… l'aime encore… un peu…

-Un peu ?

-Merde, je ne sais plus où j'en suis, George. Bien sûr, il a été mon premier amour, c'est normal que je ressente encore quelque chose pour lui, non ? Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Mais, il est aussi le premier à m'avoir fait souffrir.

-Ron, tu es toujours amoureux de lui.

Il me dit ça comme si c'était une évidence, mais ça ne l'est pas pour moi. Bon d'accord, mon cœur bat plus fort quand je le vois et tout à l'heure quand il m'a embrassé, j'ai crû qu'il allait exploser tellement ses battements étaient violents mais ça ne veut rien dire, n'est-ce pas.

_-Si, ça signifie que tu n'as jamais cessé de l'aimer._

_-Tiens, tu es de retour, Conscience ?_

_-Il faut bien que je vienne t'aider, tu me sembles perdu._

_-Je suis perdu. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire…_

_-Va le voir et dit lui que tu l'aime encore._

_-Que je…_

-George, est-ce qu'il t'a dit où il allait, maintenant ?

-Chez lui, pourquoi ?

Je ne prends pas le temps de répondre à mon frère et je transplane devant le Manoir Malfoy. Je tambourine à la porte comme si ma vie en dépendait.

-Draco !, crie-je. Draco !

J'entends le cliquetis de la serrure. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui ouvre la porte.

-Mr Weasley désire quelque chose ?

C'est son elfe de maison, Tory.

-Puis-je voir ton maître ? C'est très important.

-Maître Malfoy n'est pas ici, monsieur.

-Sais-tu où il est ?

-Non, monsieur, le Maître n'a pas de compte à rendre à Tory. Le Maître ne dit pas à Tory où il va, monsieur.

-Je dois lui parler rapidement.

-Monsieur peut attendre ici que le Maître rentre.

-Je crois que c'Est-ce que je vais faire, Tory, merci.

Le petit elfe me fait entrer dans le manoir et me conduit au salon où je m'assieds.

-Monsieur veut-il quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?

-Non. Merci, Tory.

L'elfe quitta la pièce et me laissa seul dans ce salon presque aussi grand que mon appartement. Je me demande où est Draco, il a pourtant dit à George qu'il revenait ici.

Cela fait bientôt une heure que je suis là, et toujours pas de maître des lieux. De plus, mes yeux commencent à se fermer seuls, je m'allonge alors sur le sofa et me laisse tomber dans le sommeil.

-- -- --

PoV Draco

-- -- --

J'ai mal au crâne, je n'aurais pas dû boire autant. Mais le rejet de Ron me faisait trop souffrir, au moins ivre, je ressens moins la tristesse qui me ronge le cœur quand je pense à lui.

-On ferme.

C'est le patron de pub qui demande aux derniers clients de s'en aller. Je me traîne difficilement dehors, puis me dirige vers une ruelle sombre d'où je transplane. J'atterris devant l'imposant portail du manoir. Je l'ouvre et marche maladroitement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Plusieurs fois, je manque de tomber, j'ai vraiment trop bu. Quand j'arrive enfin dans le vestibule, mon elfe vient à ma rencontre en trottinant.

-Que t'arrive-t-il, Tory ?

-Maître, monsieur Weasley vous attend dans le sal…

Je ne laisse pas le temps à Tory de finir sa phrase que je cours jusqu'au salon. Bizarrement, l'alcool ne semble plus avoir de prise sur moi.

-Ron !

Il est couché sur le canapé, endormi. Je m'approche doucement et le regarde. J'ai toujours aimé l'observer en train de dormir, il ressemble tellement à un ange de cette façon. Je tends le bras et effleure son visage de ma main. Ses yeux papillonnent et s'ouvre lentement.

-Draco ?

-Oui, c'est moi. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je voulais te voir. Je… Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'avais peur de ce que je ressens.

-Comment ça ?

Mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort.

-Je t'aime toujours, Draco…

Sa voix n'est pas plus forte qu'un souffle mais elle suffit à me bouleverser. Je prends son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse tendrement.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Certain.

-Je t'aime, Ron. Je t'aime tant.

-Alors tais-toi et embrasse-moi encore.

Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois et lui ravis ses lèvres une fois de plus.

-Draco, je veux plus…

Je glisse alors mes mains sous son t-shirt et lui caresse le torse pendant que ma bouche vient poser des petits baisers dans son cou.

-Draco… Plus…

-Que veux-tu, Ron ?, demande-je, ne voulant pas le brusquer.

-Fais-moi l'amour…

J'ai dû mal comprendre. Ron me demande de lui faire l'amour… Après tout ce temps, il me désire encore. Plus heureux que ne l'ai jamais été, je le déshabille lentement, tout en continuant à l'embrassant un peu partout. Je veux l'entendre gémir sous mes douces tortures. Ce qui ne tarde pas à arriver quand je commence à bouger en lui, nous amenant rapidement à l'extase.

-Draco, je t'aime, me souffle-t-il quand je me retire.

-Moi aussi, Ron, je t'aime.

* * *

_Alors ?_

_Reviews..._

_Bises,_

_Svet'_


End file.
